When You Look Me In The Eyes
by BulletStrong
Summary: He had to tell her, Because when she looked him in the eyes she gave him a glimpse of heaven. She gives him his paradise. When she's close he knows everythings alright. She's his Happly Ever After. HipHuggers! When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers


When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers

--------------xoxoxoxoxoxox

The door rang.

_ Who could that be?_ ' Calleigh asked herself

She grabs the doorknob and turns it and opens the door. There he stood. Eric.

" Whats up, Eric? " She let him in.

" I was around and thought I'd say hey, So hey. "

" Hey " Why was it so akward?

" So? "

" So? " She thought for a second, " Have a seat " She pointed to the couch. He took it gladly.

xoxoxoxoxoxox----------------------

**If the heart is always searching,**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone,**

**I can't make it on my own.**

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

xoxoxoxoxoxox-----------------------

" Eric , Why are you really here? "

" I dont know " He said truthfully, " It's just..." He stopped

" Eric you can tell me anything. You trust me dont you? "

" With every fiber of my being " He said smiling.

" Then tell me "

" I think..." He took a breath, " I think I'm in love. " He said chuckling slightly. Eric the one night stand kind of guy, In Love!

" WOW! " She said smiling

" What? "

" You. in love? " She said laughing now, " Oh, I get it , your tricking me."

He was smiling now too , " Do you want to know who it is? "

" Duh "

" You'll need to guess " Eric teased her, " Ask me a question and I'll keep answering them until you get it, Okay? "

" A Game? "

" Yep "

xoxoxoxoxox---------------------

**How long will I be waiting,**

**To be with you again?**

**Gonna tell you that I love you,**

**In the best way that I can.**

**I can't take a day without you here,**

**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------------------

" Does she work in the lab? "

" Yes "

" Red- Head? "

" No "

" brunette? "

" No "

" Thats takes out Natalia." Calleigh stated the obvious.

"Black hair? "

" Nope "

"Blonde? "

" Yes "

"Okay, Finally, " She thought of all the women in the building with blonde hair, " There's Jenne on the third floor. Liza on the second. Kate on the fourth and... "

" You " He cut her off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo------------------

**Every day, I start to realize,**

**I can reach my tomorrow,**

**I can hold my head high,**

**And it's all because you're by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo------------------------

" Me? "

" Yes, My Love " Her smile made him smile.

" I Love you too. " He put his arms around her . They hug very tight. She stands up and extends her hand. He takes it and She leads him too the bedroom.

He had to tell her, Because when she looked him in the eyes she gave him a glimpse of heaven. She gives him his paradise.  
When she's close he knows everythings alright. She's his Happly Ever After.

xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

**Oh yes, it's true!**

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo-----------------------

I Love reviews. Hope you liked it and you didnt waste your time. Thank you for reading.

Gives out Cookies

Love you all!

**- BulletStrong ; )**


End file.
